


Weapon of Choice

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Destiny, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Gluhen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Weapon of Choice

Eszett hadn't been destroyed. They were still powerful in Europe, still trying to get back into Japan. Weiß had been fighting them, though it wasn't clear to _Weiß_ who exactly their missions were against. They didn't need to know, being merely weapons to be used in the fight against evil. Persia was just glad that he was now the wielder, not the wielded.

He was wielding Yohji in Germany now. So many of the Eszett scientists were women, and a precise weapon was needed against them. Someone who knew all about feminine wiles.

One fought fire, after all, with fire.


End file.
